Perfect? Almost
by GlitterShine
Summary: Glitter is the daughter of two famous wonderbolts: Rainbow Dash and Soarin.Her life is almost perfect,she had her life and she will soon be member of The Wonderbolts Junior squad.Everything is awesome,until her parents won t decide to move to Ponyville for one year. Glitter will meet her mother s old friends and their kids,also fall in love,but then...
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: Sorry,if there will be many grammatical mistakes,I am from Slovakia,my English isn´t very good,but I wanted to try it...;/

It was almost lunch time,when Glitter finally forced herself to woke up. _Holy feathers..._ She rubbed her eyes with her hooves. Sun was high on the sky already and she was sleepy enough to fall asleep again. _Maybe shower will help. _She tought to herself as she walked out of the was right in front of her opened the door and quietly older brother –Color Bolt,was already in there,looking to the mirror and smiling to his was really tall,light blue coated with red,orange and yellow mane ,green,blue and purple tail and light green eyes.

„Somepony just fell in love with himself,huh?" She laughed and nudged him with her wing.

„What? Are you jealous?" He fight right back with a grin on his face.

„Yeah,_really_ funny." Glitter ironically said and pushed him away from the really should get herself ready for the was weekend, rest from school, but not from her parents-Rainbow Dash and Soarin- and her Brother,she had a big flying her parents were already wonderbolts and her brother was just a step from becoming one of Bolt was maybe a jerk,but he was pretty great was still only on the academy,because she wasn´t old enough to be a part of junior wonderbolts squad.

„I know,but.. ´t you supposed to be on the way to your training now?" he raised his eyebrow as he reacted really quickly.

„No.I still have..._one whol_e hour to get ready."

„Really? When does it start?"

„At 11.20"

„Like I are ´s already...wait...11:05" He announced her with calm voice. Glitter gave him a quick glance as she was brushing her long mane,then she trotted from the bathroom to her room to look on her own watches. And he was damn right. Her eyes widened.

„Oh no! I´am _late_ !" She cried as she was trotting down to the grabbed some food which her mother left on the table and her she opened the door and quickly flew out of the hause.

„You´r welcome!" Color Bolt muttered to himself .

* * *

_Come down, can do this... _She told to herself. It usually took about 20 minutes to get to she had to do it in was hurtling through the sky above the streets of Cloudsdale, when she started to matter how bad she was feeling,flight always cheered her up. After about 6-7 minutes,she saw the academy in the distance. She couldn´t believe 6 minutes and she was almost was one of the days,when she was really lad to have Colour Bol tas a Brother. _I must thank him later..._ Glitter´s light green coat was glistening in the sunlight and she had a wind in her dark blue mane with like-lightning streak of ligh green,which was matching her coat color. Her light pink eyes were sparkling with was nothing that could gave her wrong mood now.

She landed softly in front of the entrance to the building and quickly trotted was really big building with two strairs. Her locker room was on the ground she opened the door,she could see that everypony was already was in group with 4 other ponies. Fire wave,the twins-Blue Twister and Red Twister and Sky Wave was a leader of this was the strong one,he had light brown coat with wild yellow and red cutiemark was something like a lightning streak in fire. Then there were were totaly alike,except their Twister had a blue with a red strip in it and Red Twister had a redmane with blue both had yellow coat and light orange eyes. Their cutie marks were blue and red were very good in distance flying and they were also known for their only mare there,besides Glitter was Sky had white coat and turquoise mane with yellow was the most agile one from this cutiemark was a blue then,there was fastest one from this group .Her cutie mark was a dark blue star with yellow-green lightning streak .

„Hey there!" Glitter quickly greeted everypony .

„Hi,Glitter!" As Glitter entered,Twister twins stopped arguing about who have better mane style and greeted her they silently chuckled.

„Hello!" Sky Beam warmly smiled at was a little shy,but Glitter liked her.

„I´am glad you finally make it." Fire said instead of slowly rolled her eyes and turned to forced her smile.

„Me too!" She said brusquely with a wide she turned back to her bag,she rolled her eyes opened it and picked up her chuckled and then left the room. Glitter knew that he will have some problem with her delay,but in fact,she was surprised .Usually it was much worse. _Maybe he is having a good day_.She quickly put her uniform on and then with Sky Beam by her side left.

* * *

Glitter slowly landed while panting saw an equally tired Fire Wave landing next to both looked up to the sky. Today they were working in was with Twister twins and Sky Beam was with Fire were about to start the last part od their training- member of the group had to fly against stong second than had to fly threw the rainy clouds .The first group,which will complete this track will was pretty long track...one of the longest in their the first group had 3 members,twister twins were flying together,as one.

„So,you know the on your marks!Get set! GO!" Spitfire shouted and first members of each team flew at high speed towards the wind. Twister twins were doing their best ,but because Fire Wave was stonger than them,he finished his part quickly gave Sky Beam a horseshoe .Sky took it really ably and flew towards the rain the twins finally arrived. Glitter took a horse shoe and flew right behind Beam had a big head start,but Glitter wasn´t worried about all,she was the fastest one from quickly caught up with her,but then,rain clouds Sky Beam had better agility,she also knew better how to avoid the „cloud part" ,Sky Beam had a little head start was only few tens of meters to the finish had to push her best speed limits if she wanted to flapped her wings harder and she got to her level. _Comm´on! _She told to herself and even ,she overtook her right when they passed the finish line. They both collapsed to the ground out of breath

„That...was...awesome!" Red Twister came to Glitter and helped her get on her hooves.

„Th-thanks..." She was trying to catch her breath,but she was loved got it after her mom.

„Nice work, ´s it for you can go." Spitfire said as she left.

Glitter was slowly flying back to her was tired,hungry ,but after all, opened the door and slowly walked to her met her father,as she was going through the kitchen.

„Hi,dad." She said quickly.

„Oh,Glitter! How was the training?" Soarin looked at his doughter,while signing some papers.

„Great,I guess..." She said with a smile on her face. „Whatchya doing?"

„Just signing this...formalities..."

„Okay then.I will go to my bedroom..." Glitter didn´t want to bother her father and she wanted to lock herself in her room and...just took some food with her and trotted up the stairs to her threw herself on the bed and closed her quickly fell asleep. It was almost evening when Glitter wake up. She heard some shouting from the downstairs. _What the..._She went out of her she was about to go downstairs,she met angry Colour Bolt.

„Colour Bolt? What in Equestria is happening?"

Colour Bolt glared at her and then sighed.

„We are moving from Cloudsdale for one year."

„What?!"

-To be Continued-


	2. Chapter 2- News!

Glitter' s eyes were wide-openned. They were going to move from Cloudsdale? From their home? From _her_ home? No,that was just a bad dream. They _couldn´t_ move from would mean the end of Glitter's life. How will she continue her training? No,that just wasn't going to happen.  
"You're kidding right?" She asked her brother with a forced big smile. "Good one,Color Bolt." But the pale blue stallion wasn't looking like he was was joking. He was still looking at her with an anger in his eyes,but she could see a deep sadness behind it all,her brother's ambicions were as big as her,if not even bigger. His career was just starting...and now? The end? At the beggining? No,and Glitter was going to let her parents know it. She trotted down the stairs and straight to the kitchen. And there they were. Her mother and father,both sitting at the table. Glitter's ears were flattened down and she was breathing heavily. Dash looked up to Soarin,wo just slightly nodded and looked back,straight at his daughter. He knew that this will come...he knew exactly that his little girl will act like this. This teen-aged pegasus filly was still looking at them with a question in her eyes. Soarin took a deep breath.  
"Glitter...we must tell you something..."  
"Oh,you mean that 'moving from our home' stuff?" he was cut of by his young daughter.  
"Look Glitter,we have a good reason-.."  
"Oh you better have a _good_ reason, because I am _not_ going anywhere! You can't just make a decision like this without me or Bolt! Did you even think about what would this mean? Becau-..."  
"Enough Glitter! Sit down and listen to me!" Her dad was now looking at her with an angry glance,pointing at the chair with his pale green pegasus sat down and looked at her parents,she was angry, but also really curious. Her parents were Wonderbolts, why in Equestria would they want to move from Cloudsdale?  
"Good." Soarin nodded as his daughter sat down.  
"As i said,there is a reason and I will say it quickly. Wonderbolts are organizing a new project called: Rising Stars. In that project,we are going to find young talents and help them shine. You know...not every talented pegasus had that luck that he was born in Cloudsdale,where fligh schools are,and that's sad. Wonderbolts are looking for the best flyers,and if we want to find them,we must look everywhere." Soarin announced.  
"And...?" Glitter asked quietly.  
"And that's why we are moving from here. Me and your dad,we were selected as the first and we decided,that we will go to Ponyville...you know,Its where I lived for many years before I become a Wonderbolt-..." Her mother continued,but she was cut of by Glitter.  
" ? We are going to move to almost the smallest town in Equestria to find some awesome flyers,Am I correct?" She asked her parents slowly. She heard about this town. Many times, she knew everything about that place,but never saw it on her own eyes,except one time...her mother told her that when Glitter was just a baby,her mother took her to Ponyville to show her cute daughter to her friends. She rolled her eyes. She knew exactly why her parents decided to go _there_ . Because of her mother's friends.  
"Glitter,just because Ponyville is small,that doesn't mean that there aren't some pegasi with big potential. But not only this,we are not going to just search for them,but we are going to train them. Every single day after school,we will organize a training. And every weekend,we will come to Cloudsdale,so you can continue your training." Soarin stated and looked to her to make sure she understood. Bolt was there too,he came when his father was talking.  
"But Glitter got her training 5 times a only 2. And do I have to remind you how many training do _I_ have to do?" Glitter's older brother said as he sat next to his sister .  
"We know,Color Bolt.I was just about to say something about it. You and your sister won't just sit and do nothing. You both will help Bolt will have your own training group and you,Glitter,you will be his assistant." Glitter was about to radically protest,but her mother stopped her. "But! That doesn't mean you will do what he said! You will train them as well,but your brother will make a training plan and he will also lead the training,because he is older." Rainbow Dash said simply and smiled,as her daughter stopped . She knew her daughter very well...

„But...but still! I don´t want to move from here...I..I.." Glitter didn´t know what to say ...or even think. She was just startled by this news. She stood up and slowly walked to her bedroom. She could heard Bolt laughing and „ohmigosh" ing. Yeah...she could knew her brother will act like this...it was like a dream come true for him...a trainer of the „Rising stars" was just a great start of his career,wasn´t it? Glitter threw herself on her bed and closed her eyes. What was happening? Was she really going to leave all of her dreams and go...? She just could´t imagined it. Suddenly,she heard a knock on her door. After few seconds,Bolt peeked over the door and just looked away. She was having one of the worst time of her life,but he was happy. Why was he acting like this? Why was she always the sad one and he the happy one?

„Common Glittie,what´s wrong?" He came to her bed and nudged her with his wing.

„What´s wrong?" she asked from under her pillow and slowly rised her head up.

„You really want to know it? Everything! Everything is wrong! Or may better said,my..my life is...is wrong!" She whined. Bolt rolled his eyes and smiled.

„ Mares. Drama queens" Right after he said it,Glitter threw her pillow on him.

„I just don´t want to go anywhere! Got it?" she said angrily and closed her eyes.

„I got my plans,dreams,friends,training...and I got it all here! Not in some ...Ponyville..."

„Aww...It´s not that bad.I am sure you will find new friends,and besides,your Cloudsdale friends will be there. They won´t just dissapear. You just won´t see them as often as you can see them now. And your dreams..they will stay with you as well ...and training,I will be able to give you some if you want." He finished with a smirk on his face. Glitter couldn ´t help but smiled .Brother was just awesome...even when sometimes he was full of crap. She leaned towards him and hugged him.

„Feeling better?" He asked quietly and Glitter nodded. Maybe he was right and it won´t be that bad...

Author notes: Sorry again for grammar mistakes...I am stilll just learning english ^^ Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

Glitter was flying to her school didn't get much sleep,because she could't get her mind clean whole was thinking about that thing again and that talk with her parents,she felt like she was torn between two was just _terrible_ ,that she would have to move away and start a new life and that was something that she really didn't want to do,but on the other hand,she could be able to prove herself as a usefull assistant and that would may help her in the future. It was just so complicated. At first,she thought that its not a good idea after now...she didn't know what to think about it. Suddenly,she felt that somepony has poked her on her shoulder.  
"Oh Glitter,I would really appreciate if you can pay a little more attention to _me_ when I am talking to _you_." Glitter was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear her best friend calling for her. She quickly turned her head and smiled.  
"Sorry Precios,I'm not feeling very good today." Glitter apologizes and looked away from her as she and Glitter were friends since,well, since they were Jewel was a little older that Glitter was a daughter of Wonderbolt's official manager. She was a light pink-coated pegasus with a one shape darker pink had a brown lines in both her mane and tail and she had them slightly curled up on the ends. She had a diamond neckless as a cutie symbolized her passion into jewerly.  
"Hmm,I happend darling? Something bad? Oh don't be afraid,we will sure get over it." Pink pegasus said in her usual dreamy voice as they entered their school.  
"I don't think so Precious,that isn't just some little _every-day_ problem..." Glitter let out a sigh and looked to her pegasus friend.  
"Well then what is it darling? You are getting me worried..." Right as Precious said it,the school bell rang to get them know that their first lesson was about to start. Glitter quickly grabbed her books and trotted towards her class. "I ...will tell you after school."

* * *

When their lessons ended,Glitter and Precious went to school cantine to have their both took their food and sat down at 'their' table.  
"So!" Precious placed her meal on the table,crossed her hooves and placed her chin on them. "Can you tell me what's happening?" She said simply and blinked at Glitter,who just sighed.  
"I don't know how to tell you..."  
"Well,don't tell me that you are still upset from that 'broking-up-with-Nigh Wind' thing." Night Wind was Glitter's ex-coltfriend. He was one of that popular colts in school that every single filly or mare just ,Glitter soon learned that he was nothing but a big jerk,who was with her just because she was a part of the famous Wonderbolts. It hurt a little when she found out ,but nothing was fine with rolled her eyes and chuckled.  
"No.I would rather break both my wings than be worried about him" She said with a serious look on her face.  
"Seriously?" Precious raised an was a silence for a minute or two,Glitter shook her head and shivered.  
"Of course could I say _such thing_...!" She said with a scared voice and looked at her wings lovingly and then back at Precious,who was now looking confused.  
"Yes why are you...sad?" Pink pegasus asked her friend with a worried tone in her was a silence for a while tried to avoid talking about that,but Precious was still looking at her with a question in her eyes.  
"Urghhh fine.I will tell you won't like it." Glitter said trying not to look in her friend's eyes.  
" listening."  
"Well...you know...Wonderbolts decided...or better said,my parents decided...that I will,I mean,We will...I mean me and my family,we will..."  
"Oh for Celestia's sake! Glitter! Calm yourself and just tell me,you don't have to explain what who did or will do!" Precious whined and Glitter smiled awkvardly.  
" I was trying to say is...that we are leaving Cloudsdale and moving to Ponyville for,well,one year."  
"Oh,see? It wasn't so hard to tell me right? So now we can... you...did you said that...awhat? Why? When?!" Precious quickly changed her expression from calm to absolutely pissed out. Glitter started to look unconfortable.  
"You said I don't have to explain..." She tried to avoid a long discusion that was about to start,but it wasn't working.  
"Tell me why. Are. You. Leaving. Cloudsdale." Glitter sighed and started to explain the whole thing.

* * *

Glitter was walking out of her didn't take it very well,but when Glitter told her that she will come every weekend,she stopped acting all crazy,but she still seemed to be ..._sad_.  
"Hey there!" Suddenly,she heard a familiar voice and turned around.  
"Oh...Hi..." she said flatly , turned back and continued in her was Night last pony she wanted to see.  
"Oh comme on can't you just have a talk with me?" He appeared by her side and raised his eyebrow. Glitter rolled her eyes at that.  
"And why can't you just leave me be?" She turned back at him and spread her wings.  
"I know that that's not what you want." He chuckled as Glitter's eyes widened.  
"You don't know anything about what I want." She said slowly.  
"If you say so..."  
" are you here?"  
"Like I said.I wanna talk."  
"But I don't!"  
"Why? Why do you alw-..." Nigh Wind quickly stopped talking as he saw somepony camimg to was their headmaster. Glitter sighed in relief,perfect timimg. One more minute and she would just explode.

"Good problem?" An older gray pegasus mare looked at them.

"Hello,no,I was just about to leave." Glitter smiled wide and started to walk from them. She wanted to get home. _Now_.

* * *

"So,you won´t train with us anymore? You will just..._left_? Red Twister asked,clearly confused by this new info. He,his brother and the rest of the group were in their locker room after their training. Glitter told them everything about her was lookind sad,Twins confused and Fire didn´t show any was just...quiet.

"No,I will come as often as I can,every weekend and every free ,I won´t be there every day..." She explained for at least..5th time.

"I still can´t believe it." Sky Beam shooked her head and sat down next to her.

"Me neither.I guess I will just have to...get over it..." She said quietly and blinked slowly. Sky wasn´t just her was also her long-time will miss .

"But it won´t be that seems bad but actually,it´s not bad,really." She tried to smiled sadly too and hugged her.

"Promise me that you will be here every free time." She whispered to her. Glitter knew there was not just a one reason why Sky was was not just about her leaving,but also about the fact,that Sky Beam will be the only mare here for the most was probably also very afraid of it. Glitter was probably her only friend.

"Okay,but you will have to promise me something me,that you won´t be sad and you will make some new friends. Deal?"

"...Deal..." They let go of each other and Glitter smiled,looking satisfied.

" ...see ya next week!" She said as she packed her things and left. When she was outside,she spread her wings and flew of. When she reached her home,it was dark already. She slowly opened the door and went to her lied down on her bed and closed her was .

"Glitter! Dinner time!" She heard her mather shouting.

"Comming..." She said to herself and stood up.

"I am comming..."

Author notes- Sorry for a delay,but I had a lot of school recently :/ I promise I will worn faster :D Just let me know what do you thing about my story.I would really appreciate every single ...Thank´s for reading! Next chapter- New home!


	4. Chapter 4- New home

The whole week passed after Glitter found out that she was going to leave her it was only 1 more day left until she and her family will move to Ponyville. It was still a disaster to her,but she was being excited for some all,she is able to come back every weekend for a day,isn't she? This afternoon,she was going to meet Precious in the park after Beam was invited wanted to intoduce Sky to hoped that they will make a good friends together,so sky wouldn't be so lonely. It was also going to be Glitter's "goodbye " to she came back from school,she trotted straight to the bathroom,but before she was going to the shower,she needed to announce her brother that she was going out parents were in the Wonderbolt Academy and they were going to stay there until late night,so Color Bolt was the one responsible for everything this day.  
"I am going out with girls today! I'll be back home before midnight!" She shouted from the hall. "Hopefully..." She giggled as she opened the door to the bathroom.  
"Have fun!" She heard her brother shouting back.  
"Thanks!" She yelled back right before she closed the door behind looked to the mirror and picked up the brush.  
"Now just get ready..." she said quietly to herself as she started to brush her long mane slowly.

* * *

"Where is it?!" Glitter said angrily as she was looking under her bed.  
"What do you mean?" Bolt asked while laughing quietly.  
"If you are looking for your bag, its _on_ your bed." He pointed out and chuckled . Glitter stood up,glancing down at her bed.  
"Huh! There is it!" She said happily and grabbed her bag,while shooking her head.  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She trotted out of her bedroom.  
"Well I...-"  
"What time is it?" Glitter's eyes widened as she looked up at the clock on the wall.  
"Oh no! I am late!" She spread her wings out and gasped.  
"Like always." Color Bolt rolled his younger sister glared agrily at him as she was trying to open the door. When she did,she flew straight up to the sky.  
"Be home at time!" He shouted to her and shooked his head as she turned and stuck out her tongue at him.  
"Don't worry, _mum_!" She laughed and picked up her pace. She didn't want to be _that_ late. The park wasn't very far away from her home,so she was there in a 5 minutes. She landed softly, looked around and smiled when she saw Sky and Precious walking to her. She waved at them and trotted toward her friends.  
"Hey there!" She greeted them happily as Sky hugged her tightly.  
"I am glad you _finally_ made it." Precious said with a smirk on her face,but hugged her as well.  
"Yeah, me too." Glitter giggled at her and smiled.  
"So...what's our plan fro tonight?"

* * *

Glitter was flying home,feeling really good. She and her two friends had some awesome time together. At first,they went to the cinema to see a brand new , they made their way to the the dinner there,they went to play bowling and than they...Simply put, They had a lot fun together and Glitter was very satisfied. Now, she had to quietly open the door and even more quietly go to her bedroom. The house was dark and quiet, it seemed that everyone was asleep. She just hoped that her parents weren't at home already,that would be really bad. It was a deep night and being out at that time wasn't allowed to her. She opened the door slowly and looked in. It was dark everywhere. She carefully stepped in and closed the door behind her. She waited few seconds before she started to walk towards the stairs and slowly flew up above them. She landed back on the ground and looked in front of her. Nothing happend. The hause was still quiet. She slowly walked through the hall and stopped as she passed her parents room. It was opened. She peeked her head out of the door and looked into the room. Nopony in there. She sighed in relief,her parents weren't at home yet. She countinued until she didn't reach her brother's room. It was opened too,so she looked into this room as well. She rolled her eyes and grounted. Nopony in there too. Color Bolt was probably out. After all,what was she thinking? Of course that he was out with his friends. Glitter laughed at herself. She was trying to not make any noise and her hause was empty. She went to her bedroom and threw herself on her bed. She was really tired,so it wasn't a problem to her to fall asleep.

* * *

"Get up. Quick!" Glitter opened her eyes very slowly and looked up at her mother.  
"W..what...it's morning already...?" She asked quietly as she tried to got up and failed.  
"I am too tired to get up." She said and closed her eyes again. She wanted to stay in her bed as long as possible. Suddenly,she felt that the warn around her dissapeared. Someone took her blanket from her.  
"Hey!" She protested and opened her eyes to see her mother looking at her with her eyebrows raised,holding her blanked in one of her front hooves.  
"I said get. Up!" She repeated firmly.  
"Oh okaay okaaaay!" Glitter growled while standing up.  
"Good girl. Get yourself ready. We are leaving in an hour or two." Rainbow Dash left Glitter´s swalloved heavily. Leave. She tought that she was ready for this...but she wasn´t. Was it even possible to be ready to leave? Young green pegasus mare sighed as she made her way to her mirror. She looked at her reflection and than back on her packed things. Even if it was possible,it wasn´t possible for her. She quickly maked herself ready and went outside the house. Everyone was there already, even her friend-Precious too.

"Thanks! See you in Ponyville!" Soarin said to some pegasus,who was taking their things to Ponyville by hot-air baloon.

"Ready to go?" Glitter´s mother smiled at her and nudged her side with her wing. Green pegasus looked up at her and chuckled.

" Yeah...let´s get this over with.." Glitter turned to her friend for the last time before leaving and smiled sadly.

"Don´t forget to write." Precious said slowly. Gliter could see one tear in the corner of her friend´s eye.

"Awww ...you know I won´t forget." She hugged her tightly and than she pulled herself back.

"I will come next weekend. Don´t worry." Glitter smiled at her.

"Glitter,we must go now." Her father told her and Glitter quickly nodded.

"So...See ya soon." She smiled at her and flew up to the sky,following the rest of her family. She has been told that Ponyville wasn´t so far away,so it wasn´t going to be a very long flight. She turned her head to have a last look at Cloudsdale, which was slowly becoming smaller and smaller from the distance. She shooked her head and flattened her ears. Now she had to look in front of her...not behind her, because everything important was now there. After an hour of their flight, Glitter could see some little village appearing in the distance.

"Mum? Is that Ponyville?" She pointed towards the village and looked at her mother.

"Yeah,indeed it is.." Rainbow nodded and smiled. She seemed happy to Glitter...after all,her mother was just coming back home...

* * *

"Ohmigoshogmigoshohmigosh! DASHIE!" Glitter was watching some pink earth pony jumped at her mother and almost smashing her against the ground. After about 20 second, 4 more ponies appeared. They all greeted her mum, but less intensively that that pony...Color Bolt and Glitter were just standing there since they arrived,until..

"Oh and who do we have here? Oh darling...you grew up in a beautifull mare! And look at your mane..._lovely_!" Some white unicorn turned to her and her brother. Right after than...

"You simply _must _come to my butique! I got some dress just for you! They are matching your eyes,you would look smashing and-...!" _  
_

"Heheh...ah can see she´s not very interested in that stuff Rarity." Some another earth pony,this time orange mare with a blonde mane put her hoof on Rarity´s mounth.

"Applejack! Why are you thinking this way? She simply must come with me,if she wouldn´t...that would be a crime against-.."

"Yeah yeah...fashion. What ´bout ask _her_ at first? " Applejack pointed towards Glitter,who was watching their conversation with a smirk on her face.

"Thanks...maybe I´ll come someday,but I am pretty bussy actually to care about...dresses...no ofence!" Glitter told them with a warm smile.

"See? Ah told ya!" Applejack said with a smirk on her face. Glitter chuckled and looked at her brother who was trying not to laugh. He knew his sister very well...like her mother-she hated fashion.

"It was nice to see ya guys,but we had a long journey and we are will go home now,but remember! Tommorow, I am expecting all of you at our hause! okay?" Rainbow Dash smiled at them.

"Sure! It was nice to see you Rainbow Dash." An alicorn spoke up. She was the only pony that Glitter could recognized from the first moment- princess Twilight.

"Uhm,okay..." Glitter could barely heard the pink pegasus who was very quiet the whole time.

"So,see y´all tommorow!"

* * *

Glitter opened the window in her new room. It was smaller than the one she had back at home,but still not _too_ small. She sighed as she was watching the sky getting darker and darker. Her new house was her mother´s old cloud house. It was nice and lovely house,but not _home. _Not yet. Suddenly, she heard a knock on her doors. After a few second,her mother came in.

"Hey." Rainbow made her way to her daugher.

"Hi.." Glitter smiled weakly at her and looked back at the sky.

"So...how do you like it here?"

"Huh? Oh yes...everything is nice..." She said slowly. "Oh and,your friends are nice too." She added quickly.

"I am glad you liked them.I am sure you will make some friends here too. Oh and also- you will be going to the same class as Rarity´s and Pinkie Pie´s daughters- Rainy Blue and Candy. I heard that they are both nice." Her mother smiled at her.

"Yeah? Well..that´s great..." Glitter didn´t know what else to say on it. Her smile faded.

"Look Glitter...I know you are still upset because we moved here,but trust me,you _will_ like it here as much as you like Cloudsdale."

"...I don´t think so." Glitter was fighting tears that came to her eyes.

"Look. Just wait and you will me. I am your mother for Celesta´s sake! I know _exactly_ what I am talking about." Rainbow dash said with a smirk on her face,making Glitter laugh a bit.

"Finee finee...I trust ...mum? Can i ask you something?" Glitter asked with a worried tone and looked up to her mother´s eyes.

"Sure..I am always there to help you...remember that." Dash said with a super serious tone as she hugged her doughter.

"So...do we still have that apple pie? I am _so_ hungry..." Glitter suddenly whined. Her mother stared at her,surprised before shaking her head and snickering and Glitter laughed too.

"Oh yeah. I am pretty sure we have some in a fridge."

* * *

Author´s notes- So here´s the next chapter! A little longer than usual. Thanks for reading! And also...I am looking for an editor...as you can see,my english isn´t perfect,so there are still many mistakes. Please, if you can, leave there some rewievs,so I´ll be able to know what can i do better :) Thanks again. Next chapter- Making new friends.


	5. Chapter 5- School

"Uh..." Glitter slowly rised her head up from her was strange to woke up because of some chirping from outside. Yeah...there were birds. Not as in Cloudsdale weren't...but there was just many of them. She slowly stood up and walked out of her room.  
"Weren't you supposed to be wake up like...20 minutes ago?" Bolt grinned at her, but Glitter didn't even look at him.  
"It's your fault. You were supposed to wake me." She said seriously and continued on her way to kitchen.  
"Yeah,sure. Like I am the one who is having a school today." He teased her again,but this time succesfully, at least he tought so. Glitter turned to him with an angry glaze and opened her mouth to give him what for,but she stopped and just looked at him with an eyebrow raised.  
"At least I am not the one who is having a toothpaste in his hair." She pointed towards his beloved mane.  
"Wha-...Oh no no no...I wouldn't fall for that one again." He chuckled. Glitter just shrugged as she turned and continued her way. Suddenly,she heard her dad comming from her parent's room.  
"Hey Color Bolt...you should have a look in the mirror." Soarin snickered and continued to the bathroom. Than she just heard her brother muttering "Shit! That damn toothpaste..." She couldn't help but laughed silently,but just a little. She wasn't in a mood for laughing. Her brother was right,she was having a school today. New school...new teacher...new classmates...Everything will be just new. She heard from her mother that it was a really small school. But still, there will be new ponies. Glitter never had a problem with meeting new ponies, but this time it was different. She _didn't_ want to.  
"Ready to go?" Her mother suddenly peeked from behind the door.  
"Just another 5 minutes...i need to go to bathroom..." She quickly rushed through the hall and opened the door. Luckily, Color Bolt wasn't there. She brushed her mane and stole a quick glance at her reflection in the mirror before she left. She grabbed her bag and some apples from a shelf. She never had a big appetite. Suddenly, she heard her mother calling for her.  
"Comming!" Glitter flew out from the house to her mother , who was already flying towards Glitter's new school. The sky was bright, it looked like it was going to be sunny day.  
"So,how are you feeling? Excited huh?" Rainbow smirked at her doughter.  
"Hmm...Rather nervous." Glitter shivered as she looked down at the houses under them.  
"Nervous? Are you kidding me? Aww come on, you gotta be excited!"  
"Maybe I am.A little." She admitted as looked back in front of her.  
"If anything else...I will be able to show them some awesomeness in this little village."  
"That's my girl!" Her mother nudged her in her side. Glitter grinned at her, but right after it, her expression turned down again. She ment it as a joke. In fact...she wasn't excited at all. She just wanted to go back to her _true_ home...  
In a few minutes, they were there. Glitter landed softly and looked around her. It still felt a little strange...walking on the ground. She felt a lot stronger gravitation than when she was walking on a clouds. And also, it wasn't as soft as the clouds were. In fact, compared to clouds...the ground just sucked. Her mother leaded her towards some building, probably school and than stopped and turned back to Glitter.  
"There we are! I already told your new teacher about you. Don ' t worry, she is expecting you. Be good!" Rainbow ruffled her mane and chuckled.  
"Yeah yeah! Bye!" Glitter pulled back from her mother and waved at her mother flew of, Glitter turned to her new school. It looked like she was late or what...because everypony was already inside. She walked to the door and opened it slowly. The first thing she saw was a purple mare. Than she saw the class. There were sitting many ponies her age...mostly unicorns.  
"Uhm...Hello!" She made a weak smile. The teacher turned her attention to her and smiled warmly.  
"Oh! There you are! I almost started to thing that you wouldn't come." That purple earth pony mare said in a cheerfull voice.  
"My name is Cheerilee! Welcome in your new class!"  
"Thanks!" Glitter smirked as her teacher turned to the rest of her class.  
"As I already told you, we are having a new student and that student is Glitter Shine. Can you tell us more about you, Glitter?"  
"Sure. So...hello, My name is Glitter and I came there from Cloudsdale. My mother is Rainbow Dash and my father is Soarin. I also have one brother- Color Bolt. My cutie mark is presenting my talent in flying" Glitter said and looked at her new classmates. When she told them, that her parents are those famous wonderbolts, she could see many of them being interested, but not as much as when she mentioned her brother. At that point, some of the mares in the class blushed and looked out of the window with their dreamy eyes. She could also heard some excited whispering. _they can't be serious.._ she groaned in her mind as she realized that her brother was something like an idol to them. Yeah...he was really popular, but...really?  
"That's really nice Glitter! We are lucky to have you here! Now...you can sit there. " Purple mare smiled at her , while pointing towards the chair. Glitter made her way to that chair and sat down. She slowly looked at the mare that she was sitting with. It was a pale pink-coated unicorn with a long red mane and a red rose as a cutie mark.  
"Hi! My name is Rosaline!" The unicorn mare said with a huge smile as she grabbed Glitter's foreleg and shooked it. "Please please pleaase tell me something about your brother!" Rosaline looked at her with big dreamy eyes. Glitter let her head fell down to the desk. This was going to be a very _long_ day...

* * *

"It's in tomorrow evening. Can you come? We have a large house with a pool...we will have so much fun!" Golden Sun told Glitter when their lesson ended. Golden was an earth pony from a rich family. She had a yellow coat with a golden well-styled mane.  
"I guess I can.." Glitter forced a smile. She hoped that when she would say yes, that pony will finally stop bothering was a lunch time when Glitter could finally left the class. During every break they had, she was _attacked_ by a lot of questions about her parents and her brother. She could be happy, she already knew the whole class thanks to it. She knew which ones were eggheads, snobs, which ones were outsiders and which were the popular ones. She wasn't in any of these categories yet and she was happy about it. She didn't like when ponies were split into categories. Everypony treated her as some hero...But not because of her, but because her family was famous or because they saw her and some other wonderbolts in the news papers. They simply tought that when they will be friends with a famous pony, they will be something more than others. And that was the reason why they were all treating her like they were. She needed some rest from it.  
"Ok! I am so glad you will come!" That gold pony squealed. Right after the bell rang, she flew out of the school to have her lunch. She was surprised when she saw two another ponies outside, already having their lunch. It was some unicorn with an earth pony. Glitter didn't know their names yet...They weren't like the others...They didn't ask her even one question. She slowly came to them and smiled.  
"Hi! Can I join you?" Glitter asked with a smile.  
"Sure! Sit there!" That earth pony said while smiling giddily.  
"Thanks. So...what's your names?" Glitter tried to start a conversation.  
"I am Purple Candy and this is Rainy Blue!" Candy pointed at her first and than at Rainy. Candy had a ligh purple coat and curly purple mane. Her cutie mark were sweets. Rainy Blue was a unicorn with a white coat and blue not very long mane with some dark blue stripes in it. Her cutie mark was a multicoloured raindrop with a star above it. That cough Glitter's attention.  
"Sorry for me asking, but what talent does your cutie mark present?" Glitter asked slowly.  
"It present my passion into parfums. I can also make them." Rainy said with an unexpected strong voice and winked at Glitter.  
"Wow! That's awesome. You would get along with my friend Precious. She likes everything that can make her look perfect. Or...in this case...make her smell perfectly." Glitter chuckled.  
"Oh! Your friend should visit Rainy's mother Rarity! She can make dresses! She's a fashionista." Candy pointed out.  
"Yeah...she really should. May-...wait. Your mother is Rarity?" Glitter looked at Rainy.  
"Yes, indeed." Rainy blinked. Glitter shooked her head. Of course she was her daughter. She looked exactly the same...expect the mane color and lenght.  
"Than your mother must be Pinkie Pie!" Glitter looked back at Candy. She quickly reminded her her conversation with her mother yesterday. How could she forget?  
"I totally am!" Candy bounced up and down. Glitter grinned.

"I know your mothers. We met them yesterday, when we came there from Cloudsdale."

"Oh oh! I wanted to ask but i didn´t get a chance. How is it living in a pegasus town? How big is it?" Candy asked eagerly. She was one of those eggheads who wanted to know everything. Glitter chuckled and began to tell her everything she knew about her home.

* * *

Author notes: Hi! At first I wanna thank for a reviews! :3 you really maked me want to write more and faster...It´s just great to know the readers are injoying my story. Secondly, I wanted to say that there won´t be any update soon, I am going on a trip without a wifi connection. But the journey will be very long...like 30 hours so I will write some chapters there and than post it ;) Anyway...thanks for reading! And as always...sorry for my mistakes...I still don´t have any editor x( See ya.


End file.
